Vegeta baby Style-plus kid!
by Dark Spectrum
Summary: Bulma wanting to be younger made an anti aging drink. But the drink changes age too! Vegeta unknowingly drinks it and suffers the consuqences. What will happen? Will bulma make a new drink or will vegeta be a chibi for ever? WARNINGS: PROFANITY
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball. yes this is a chibi vegeta story but its when hes and infant! Cute VEGETA moment alert! WOOOOOOOOOOO! NOW GET YOUR EYES ON THIS STORY NOW! Pwease? Ok I have many issues. Damn therapist I'm still crazy! Takata's in this one! After buu saga.

Bulma was currently having one of her famous Capsule corp bbqs and was up and about. She just had to get her hair done and find the right dress! Bunny ( Her mother) was cooking on the grill, and was sitting on a lawn chair. Vegeta was trying to get the last turkey leg from Goku.

" Kakarot! Give me that I saw it first!"

" But Vegeta I want it!"

" No give it to me! Please daddy for me?" A 15 year old Takata asked. She had to add the puppy dog eyes. While Goku was distracted Vegeta took the leg and gave it to Takata.

" Fine Chimu be glad you're a super saiyan three." Vegeta Mumbled.

Chimu grabbed the turkey leg and walked away giggling. Bulma came stomping out of the house and towards vegeta. You could hear a low growl coming from her. Her fists were tightly closed and her mouth in a thin line.

" Listen her bub! If your going to fight over food go into the house and get that roasted ox YOU wanted! Now don't make me get chichis frying pan"Bulma screeched.

Vegeta could only grumble and walked away. He slammed the door just to show her he was angry. The saiyan prince wanted to see if Bulma had fixed the drones he asked for before he took out the ox. He swiftly walked into the lab almost tripping on wires Bulma left around. He saw bits and pieces of what sort of looked like a drone. Growling under his breath he grabbed a water bottle that said ' VEGETAS".

" Why the hell is my water bottle in her lab?" He Thought.

Dismissing the thought with a shrug he chugged it down. He failed to notice it wasn't the color of water but a light turquoise color. His face scrunched up in disgust when he drank the liquid! It tasted like sour milk! He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand refilling his water bottle and went into the kitchen. Our favorite prince tossed the bottle in the fridge and grabbed the ox.

" Woman! Come get this thing!" He ordered.

" You know what shut it vegeta or you can sleep on the couch!" Bulma hollered back.

" Well at least I wont have to hear you snore!" Vegeta answered.

The zgang fell anime style when the to lovers had a heated argument on the front lawn. within a couple hours all the food was devoured and things were getting put away.

" Well Bulma Thanks for inviting me but i have to go." Piccolo advocated modestly.

Bulma nodded his way. One by One the gang left leaving only the son family who was trying to get Goku to stop licking the plates.

" Hey chichi how about you guys stay? Chimu can hang with Gohan in the lounge and you and Goku can use a spare room." Bulma offered.

" Oh thank you! Goku, Gohan come on we are staying tonight!" Chichi yelled.

" Ok!"

With everyone settled in the lights went off. Vegeta slept in his own room because Bulma was still upset. Chichi and Goku hit the spare rooms ans Gohan slept in the living room. But what they all didn't know was tomorrow wont be the same.

~Morning~

Bulma was awoken to loud crying coming from vegetas hallway. Rubbing her eyes she put on her slippers and trudged up the stairs. What greeted her damn near gave her a heart attack. In her husbands bed was a baby. A small baby to be exact. This waking her up she ran to the bed side. A baby with light olive skin and dark flame style hair was crying in the bed.

" V-Vegeta? Oh my god!"

She picked up the baby and ran to her lab. Logging into her computer she attached wires onto the baby running many DNA tests. They all came back positive. The baby was Vegeta.

" M-my hus-husband is a baby...MY HUSBAND IS A BABY!' She cried.

" CHICHIIIIIIIII!"

Bulma grabbed vegeta and ran to chichi. Busting open the door she tried again.

" GOKU CHICHI!"

They intantly woke up. Goku fell off the bed and landed on his head.

" Bulma?! What are you doing?" Yawned Chichi.

Bulma shoved the naked baby vegeta in chichis face. Breathing in deeply she desperately wanted to calm down.

" My husbands A BABY!'

This woke up Chichi AND Goku. Goku got up from off the floor and sat on the bed. Vegeta was still dangling in Chichis face. He didn't have any clothes on and Chichi had a fan on. The breeze hit his skin causing goosebumps. AND a tantrum. Vegeta got this look on his chubby face and let out the most ear piercing wail out.

' WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'

Bulma nearly dropped him when he wailed. Goku and chichi covered their ears. Bulma bounced Vegeta up and down in her arms trying to calm him down. This made him cry even louder.

" Bulma Youre Not exactly helping!" Chichi Squealed.

" Give him to me Bulma! Just go get a blanket!" Goku yelled over vegetas wailing.

Bulma passed vegeta to Goku and went to get a blanket. With all the noise Gohan and Chimu woke up and were now standing in the hallway hearing Bulmas full analysis.

" Great my fathers a baby. I am not babysitting." Chimu Whispered to Gohan.

"Tell me about it. My dad got turned into a kid before too..."

The two teens were completely ignored in the doorway. Chimu dragged Gohan with her in the kitchen with her to make breakfast. Goku Rocked vegeta back and forth slowly calming him down. Bulma came back with a blanket and one of Trunks old Diapers. Goku took the things from Bulma and put the diaper on Vegetas naked bottom. Then he wrapped the blanket around vegeta, cradling him in one arm.

" Thank you Goku! Lets go into the kitchen and discuss this over some food." Bulma commanded.

Chichi and Goku got out the bed and followed Bulma to the kitchen. Vegeta curled up in Gokus arm. Now that he was warmed up he decided to take a nap. Chimu was making pancakes while Gohan was making bacon. The 3 adults sat down at the table.

" Hey Bulma. If you still have some of Takatas old bottles and milk you can make a bottle for vegeta. 'Chichi suggested.

Bulma nodded and started looking through cabinets. Finding a bottle and some simialc she made a bottle for her now infant husband. she passed the bottle to Goku.

' Vegeta...Come on wake up..." Goku whispered.

Vegetas eyes opened and he had a sleepy expression. Goku put the nipple of the bottle up to Vegetas mouth. He immediately latched on, his tiny hands holding on the bottle.

" Alright what happened? This is really bizarre." Chimu declared.

Bulma only had to think for a couple of seconds. She looked very embarrassed.

" I used Vegetas water bottle while I was mixing a chemical to make me look younger. Guess it changes your age too huh?" Bulma fumbled sheepishly.

Chimu and Gohan looked unimpressed. Vegeta was finished the bottle when Goku heard an air sucking noise. He shifted vegeta onto his shoulder and patted his back. Chi chi looked at her husband. He's taking care of his rival like his own son.

" Goku how are you not weirded out?" chichi wondered.

" I don't know I guess its just I finally get to get closer to Vegeta." Goku answered.

Before chichi could ask another question Chimu set out everyone's plates and Gohan set out coffee. Gokus Stomach rumbled suddenly. He ignored it and continued to pat vegetas back. Finally he heard the little burp he was waiting for emerge. Shifting vegeta again who was asleep he now rested on Gokus arm. Goku grabbed a fork and dug into his plate. The rest of them soon followed.

" Wuh...wah..."

Vegeta was starting to move in Gokus arm. Goku put down his fork and started rocking vegeta again. He went back to sleep. Chimu was the first one done and started washing dishes.

" How about we go to the store and get some clothes for daddy? I don't want him to catch a cold!" Chimu whines.

' Ok. Chichi, Goku,Gohan you up for it?" Bulma guessed.

" Let us get dressed and Goku can Transmit us." Chichi indicated.

The son family plus the briefs went into their rooms to change into some clothes. After about ten minutes Goku had his classic orange and blue gi on, Chi chi with her purple dress, Gohan with khakis and a black shirt, Chimu with her traditional red rocket shirt Backwards hat and black short and boots. Bulma had a simple orange dress on. Vegeta was in a diaper and a blanket.

They all grabbed onto Goku and he teleported to the west city mall. Bulma knew exactly where to go for baby clothes. A man in a black suit greeted them at the baby store entrance.

" Oh hello! whose this cute little guy?''The man chuckled as he ruffled Vegetas hair. Vegeta was currently still sleeping and jerked in his sleep. Bulma walked away with chichi to the boys section. Goku Grabbed a store stroller and set vegeta in it. Chimu decided to push him. Bulma came back with a black onesie,black booties, and a stripped hat. Chichi Had a little long sleeved red sweat shirt and tan sweat pants. That was all thrown into the cart.

Bulma got new bottles,blankets,diapers, and pretty much every single thing a baby would need. When they returned to the register the cashier looked shocked at all the baby stuff.

" Are you sure you can pay for all that?' she muttered skeptically.

" I'm Bulma Briefs The smartest and richest woman in the universe. you shut your mouth and swipe these clothes!" Bulma Growled threateningly.

Everyone had a large sweat drop on their head. Goku did his classic Hand behind head and son grin.

" Thats Bulma!"

With all the stuff paid for they all headed for the food court.

" Ok we will get the banquet and take Vegeta out of the stroller."Bulma that she walked to A&E american food. Goku carefully took vegeta out of the stroller and carefully awoke him by calling his name. vegeta cooed silently and clenched and unclenched his fists. Goku quickly made a milk bottle and vegeta started drinking greedily.

Bulma came back with a big mountain of food and a long receipt. Goku, Chimu,and Gohan had a dreamy look on their faces.  
" Oh that taco is mine!" Chimu yelled.

Her slim fingers reached for a taco but Gohan wanted it too. Instantly it was a war. Chimu slapped Gohan across the face when he had gotten the taco. Gohan fell out of his chair from her smack. The said taco flew into the air and Chimu's tail grabbed it from its doom. Gohan was currently climbing to his feet from the impact.

Vegeta was still hungry. Goku had gotten a plate of spaghetti noodles and ripped a piece. He placed the noodle in front of Vegetas mouth. The saiyan baby smelt the food and opened his little mouth. Goku put the noodle in Vegetas mouth but before he could take out his finger vegeta bit it. Gokus eyes got wide and he tried to hold in his yell. TRIED.

' YEOWWWWW! Please vegeta let go! Ow ow ow ow!" Goku cried.

Bulma and Chichi giggled. Once vegeta swallowed the noodle he let go of Gokus finger. The poor finger was all red and swollen.

" Goku maybe I will take him." Chimu proclaimed.

she plucked her father from Gokus grasp. Bouncing him up and down in her lap she made silly faces.

" Blaw! Whose the cutest baby in the world? You are yes you are!" She rambled.

" Wahhhhhh! ...baaaaa!" Vegeta sniffed.

His eyes were tightly closed and he had tears hair flickered for a second.( A/N I know its too soon to be super saiyan but hes vegeta!)Gohan looked at Chimu and thought. Way to go. Chimu who had never held a baby before panicked inwardly. Outside she rocked him back and forth like Goku did. Vegeta was not calming down. His little face was red and scrunched up.

" Hey give him to me. I am a mother too you know." Chichi snorted proudly.

Chimu knowing how chichi can get passed her crying father to chichi. He quickly quieted down once he was out of his daughters arms. Chimu looked very upset. Her purple eyes shined with unshod tears.

"I-I'm going to call Dionyous to see if he can come over." Takata( Chimu) Spluttered.

She got up from the table and walked away. Gohan looked over a Takata and decided to walk over with her. A smile lit up her face. Dionyous was coming! There was a sudden shift in the air and a boy about the same age as Takata with light blue skin, short spikey gold and pink hair, and a dragon tail appeared in the air.

"Hey you guys!" He called out cheerfully.

This strange boy was only found a few years after Takata was born and Goku adopted him. Di( Dionyous) is as cheery and kind-hearted as Goku. He always has an orange and blue shirt with the words SON DI on it, and orange and blue pants with a ripped pant leg. Di had a very huge crush on Bulla Takatas sister.

" I came as fast as I could. And I heard about the problem. Maybe I can use my power and connect his mind to ours so he can communicate." DI suggested.

"That's a great idea! You may be Gokus son but you definitely don't have his smarts!" Chichi exclaimed.

Goku laughed not getting the underlying insult. DI concentrated on Vegeta and searched for his mind. As soon as their minds touched a strange thing happened. DI literally screamed aloud and jerked away from the baby when he touched foreheads.

"Im never doing that again! His mind just sent out so many mental attacks I thought my head would explode."Di winced.

He pulled into a sitting position and stared at Vegeta. The poor baby had a scowl on. But as the stare got longer he broke into a small smile. Soon Vegeta was laughing at Di's face.

"What's so funny you little bugger?" Giggled Chichi.

Vegeta could only laugh at Di. His little brown tail wiggled in the air. Chichis eyes followed the little brown appendage and she was concerned. But Goku was the one to put on his diaper so he must have seen it and he didn't think it was serious.

"Gah...wuh..." Vegeta cooed lowly.

Chichi held him under neath his arms and bounced him up and down. His little face was red from laughing so long. He had his black eyes opened wide and his mouth into a cute smile.

"Chi wait! Don't bounce him he just-" Goku blurted.

"Blegh!"

"Ate." He finished.

Chichi saw and felt the baby vomit leaking from Vegetas mouth and on one of his new shirts they put on him.

"WAAAHHHHH..."

"Oh Vegeta! Now we have to go get you cleaned. Can any of you boys take him?" Bulma enunciated.

Di and gohan quickly shook their heads no. The only other man was Goku. He just grinned and took the crying baby from chichi. Though Vegeta was held at an arms length seeing as more vomit and drool was leaking from his mouth.

"Vegeta you'll be as good as new once you get cleaned. Now come on please stop crying! It's making me sad." Goku howled.

vegeta was having none of it. His small head shook from side to side. When they reached the stall his cries echoed of the walls. Goku stuck his fingers in Vegetas diaper and noticed he was wet too.

Im just glad I brought the diaper bag. Goku thought.

He laid the screaming baby on a changing table and pulled out wipes,a diaper, and a new shirt. Goku unbuttoned Vegetas pants and slid them off. He then unbuttoned his black onsie he had on.

"Please, Vegeta be cooperative! Just stop kicking!" Goku fussed.

As his voice boomed Vegeta stopped crying. Then his eyes filled with new tears and he started crying again. Sheesh I would have never thought Vegeta cried this much as a baby. Goku said in his head.

He pulled the little straps of Vegetas diaper and tossed it in the trash. Now the baby cried from the cold. Goku could only watch as his rival beame more and more upset. He felt sad because some of it was his fault. He did take off his clothes.

Earths hero only sighed as he changed Vegeta and put his clothes back on. Swinging the diaper bag around his shoulder he grabbed the screaming baby. Vegeta balled his tiny hands in gokus gi, his tail wrapped around Gokus wrist.

Feeling the appendage Goku gasped. Uh oh the moon has been wished back. But Vegeta can control his oozaru form. Goku shrugged his shoulders.

Maybe Vegeta was sick because his skin was flushed, but that could have been from the crying. Goku put his large palm against Vegetas forehead. It was extremely hot. Worry etched on his features and he rushed out of the bathroom.

"Bulma! We need to get back to capsule corp! Vegeta has a high fever!" Goku hollered.

"Everyone grab onto Goku now! Unless you want to deal with me!"Bulma announced.

They all knew how Bulma could get. Hell sometimes chichi had problems controlling her! Many hands found Goku and they teleported into Bulmas lab. Bulma quickly had Vegeta in her hands and swiped his forehead with a baby thermometer. 103.8.

Bulma nearly fainted. The poor baby was broiling! Vegeta was wailing still and Bulma laid him down in a new built hospital crib. She hooked an IV up to Vegeta, since he kept throwing up and could get dehydrated. Then she put inside a baby mediation she had for Chimu and put it in the IV.

"Mommy! W-what's wrong with daddy?!" Chimu wailed. Baby or not she didn't want him sick.

"He's very sick. Maybe we should go and call the rest of the gang. Because if we have another villain come to earth we need a plan ok? Di go get the phone and tell everyone to get here ASAP!" Bulma ordered.

Di nodded and ran to the phone. He quickly dialed everyone's number who said they'd be here very soon. Chimu was currently trying to hold in her tears as she watched her father breath slowly in his crib. Bulma out an oxygen tube in his nose because his oxygen levels were low when she checked his vitals. Saiyan baby or not he could die from over heating and dehydration plus his weakened immune system.

"Bulma we are here! What's the serious problem." Piccolo bellowed.

Let it be piccolo to make a situation even worse. Bulma growled slightly when she heard the underlying tone of impatience. Her husband could die and piccolo had the nerve to be impatient!

She told the others to go and wait in the living room. She Was glad she made the crib with wheels. Bulma pushed her sick infant husband in the living room.

"Goku please watch the baby real quick I have something I need to take care of. Piccolo listen my husband is on the verge of dieing and you want to get impatient! Well you can go straight to hell because this is important now sit your green ass down before I turn you fucking purple!" Bulma screamed.

Piccolo sat down like an obedient dog. Now that she was calm she could speak.

"My husband is a baby ok. I accidentally turned him and don't know how to turn him back. But we have a big problem a villain could come and he is very sick. You see the little baby Goku has that's Vegeta. Now before piccolo was so rude I wanted to tell you. I just want you to all stay and help." Bulma concluded.

"Ok we can help. Since I know about babies to I will help take care. Yamcha, piccolo,Krillen, and Tien you can help Goku with whatever he needs help with." Android 18 said.

Nobody wanted to go against her so they obeyed. Goku heard a faint whimper next to him. He looked down at Vegeta and frowned. His skin looked more pink and he looked upset.

"Uh Bulma? I don't think he's getting better. In fact I think he's getting worse."

Bulma was at Vegetas crib so fast you'd think she teleported.

"G-Goku t-take us to a hospital RIGHT NOW!" She screeched in his ear.

They all teleported to the nearest hospital. Now Bulma couldn't say the baby was her husband so she hollered what she could.

"Doctors! My son is really sick! He has a very high fever do SOMETHING!"

"Lady stop screaming. Give us the baby and we will have you sit in the waiting room." A nurse reassured.

Goku tugged at Bulmas shoulders and sat her in a chair.

"Bulma its going to be alright. Vegeta maybe a baby but he has a strong reason to live. His family and he's going to pull threw." Goku inquired.

"Oh Goku! You always know what to say" Bulma bawled.

She wrapped her thin arms around his neck and cried in his shoulder. Even android 18 and chichi were worried.

A nurse with long pink hair came out of a room.

"Ok y'all the poor little guy is really Sick. He has a bad case of the flu and his immune system isn't very strong. It's winter now so he has to be bundled up a lot and needs to eat. Well he can be discharged but you need to keep a close eye. If he gets any sicker it's into the intensive care unit." The nurse recollected from the doctors words.

Bulma fainted. The stress was just too much. First seeing that her husband is a baby and could die from the flu was just too much. Android 18 went to get Vegeta from the room while Goku held onto Bulma. Vegeta now had very thick socks on,a warm fur hat, white diaper, a long shirt with fur inside and was curled in a fuzzy blanket.

Android 18 grabbed onto gokus shoulder and everyone else did the same. But they didn't teleport to capsule corp. Chichi told Goku to teleport to Texas road house Bulmas favorite food spot.

When the large group was seated by their waiter Bulma decided to wake up.

"W-where are we? Where's V-Vegeta?" Bulma stuttered.

"Calm down! He's asleep. Android 18 put him to sleep and the hospital gave us a carseat."Goku explained.

Bulma breathed a sigh of relief. She peered over goku to look at her husband. His small face was the only thing you could see as he was bundled quite well. His skin was still very pink but he looked peaceful.

"Good evening. You all came at a good time because we are giving customers free drinks of any drink ok? Now how about we start with an appetizer? By the way my name is randy." Randy said.

"We will take the chili fries. Oh and can you get a small bowl of apple sauce for my baby?" Bulma asked.

"Very well. It will be out shortly."

Their waiter then walked away to tend to other tables. Goku,who was next to Vegeta, saw him moving. He unbuckled him and took the sick baby out of the carseat and cradled him in his arms. Vegeta was still sleep and curled up in gokus arms and sucked a little part of gokus shirt.

"Hey! Do you think I can get the rib and potato platter!" Di asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not. You sure are your fathers son." Bulma answered.

"Oh Bulma you're so silly." Chuckled Di.

Chichi and Android 18 were talking about how they could help and the men were watching the football game everyone was watching. Goku smelt a foul smell and laughed. Vegetas face was scrunched up and he was growling.

"Ok Let's get you into a new diaper!" Goku Laughed.

Vegeta was now awake and whimpering. Goku sat up and got out of his seat, and told he was going to change the baby. He pushed open the bathroom and looked for a changing table. Ah ha! Right on the wall.

Earths hero laid Vegeta on the changing table and took out a new clean diaper and the wipes. He unstrapped the dirty diaper and flung it in the trash can. He wiped the sick aby down and put the new diaper on him.

"There now that wasn't bad! I bet you're hungry now!"

Goku grabbed the infant and walked back to the table. Already the appetizer was on the table.

"Excuse me! I need a high chair!" Chirped Goku.

"Ok right away!" A near by waitress assured.

In a couple of minutes a high chair was next to Goku and he set Vegeta in it. Grabbing the bowl of apple sauce he put up a small spoon ful to Vegetas mouth. The baby open his mouth and ate the apple sauce.

"Hey Bulma how old is Vegeta? I have been wondering." Android 18 begged.

"Oh sorry. My computer read 9 months. But that doesn't explain why he's so small." Bulma inquired.

"Well Vegeta isn't the biggest adult. So he'd probably be a small baby then." Android 18 mentioned.

Bulma agreed. The waiter then came back.

"Hello again. What would you like to have?" Randy greeted.

"We will have the steak platter, Baby back ribs and the corn with potato. My baby will get the cream soup. Also a big cup of water, macaroni with the shrimp on the Barbie,Baked potato and greens, and a side of buiscuits and honey butter." Bulma recited.

The waiters eyes widened and he walked away to get their orders.

"So how can we change Vegeta back? I mean he can't say a baby but he is getting older. Soon he's going to think my athers his dad! And Bulma what about you? And my mother? He's going to think you both are!" Gohan gasped.

They hadn't really thought about that. Vegeta does remember many things and he's already attached to Bulma, Goku ,and chichi. He's now just getting closer to Android 18. Goku laughed and put his hand behind his head.

The z gang finished their food and Bulma paid the bill. Goku then teleported them to capsule corp. Piccolo and Tien left after awhile but the son family and Android family stayed.

"Ok Vegeta it's time for your bath!" Chichi jeered.

She pulled Vegeta from Gokus hold and ran some bath water for him. Once it was just the right temperature she set Vegeta in. Vegeta does not like bathing.

"Wahhh!"

"Now look you need to get clean! Go on cry all you want. You will not get out until your nice and clean." Chichi scolded.

Vegeta swung his arms splashing chichi with the water while she washed his body. His tail whipped in the air and water was everywhere. With only a few more scrubs Vegeta was clean.

"There! Your clean now just let me get you some clothes. You must be feeling better to be fighting this much." Mocked chichi.

Once he was out of the water Vegeta stopped crying. Chichi just rolled her eyes as she put him in a diaper and footsie pajamas. She picked him up and walked back into the living room.

"Bulma I am never giving him a bath again! He fights too much!" Chichi complained.

"That means he isn't sick anymore!" Cheered Goku.

Bulma took out the thermometer and swiped his forehead. 98.9.

"Oh yes! My husband won't die!" Bulma emphasized.

Chichi sat Vegeta down on the floor who happened to start crawling. He saw a chair and climbed on top of it. His brown tail wagged in the air showing how pleased he was. His little arms swung all around in the air like he was celebrating.

"Bah!...Adah!" Vegeta cackled.

This caught Bulmas attention.

"Who put Vegeta on that chair?! He could fall!" Bulma confided.

"Bulma he crawled over their. I saw chichi sit him on the floor." Goku countered.

Bulmas face lit up with a smile. She jogged over to Vegeta and lifted him into the air.

"Awww you cutie! Crawling up the chair?" She berated.

"How about we watch a movie? I have the movie paranormal. Goku hold Vegeta please." Bulma announced.

Goku didn't even have time to answer because Vegeta was shoved in his arms. He and the infant locked eyes. Goku broke the stare when he laughed. He walked over to the couch where chichi, krillen, and Android 18 were already sitting.

Vegeta held onto his rivals shirt and yawned. He was getting sleepy. Even though he slept most of the day being a saiyan baby is tough. Chichi put a little blue pacifier in his mouth that she got at the mall with Bulma.

Vegeta started sucking on it and his eyes drooped. You could hear Bulmas bare feet slapping against the floor as she ran into the living room. She had no idea that Vegeta was about to go to sleep.

" I found it! I need to tell Chimu to stop leaving things all over the place. Oh and where did the teens go ?" Bulma boomed.

"Be quiet! The kids went to my house! Vegeta is going back to sleep. Probably from all that apple sauce and soup." Chichi consented.

Bulma huffed and put the movie in the DVD player. She hopped on the coach next to chichi with her arms crossed similar to Vegeta. Just then the movie started.

Vegeta was snoring loudly in gokus arms his pacifier hanging out of his mouth. Nobody was watching the movie anyway. The women were texting eachother and the men were talking about football.

"I'm going to make Vegeta a bottle when he wakes up." Bulma said.

she stomped her feet against the floor. She looked for that movie for no reason if no one was watching. Maybe we should go back to sleep. She thought. The genius made the milk bottle and gave it to Goku.

"Hey Bulma I'm going to hit the hay I'm tired. I can take Vegeta tonight ok? You look like you need the rest." Goku moaned. He really was tired.

He grabbed Vegeta and the bottle, and walked up the stairs to his and chichis room. Goku laid Vegeta next to him and was instantly snoring. Chichi trudged up the stairs and laid behind Goku and flung over the covers.

Bulma decided she would sleep in the living room because she didn't feel like going up the stairs. Android 18 took up the space in a guest room.

In a few minutes everybody was fast asleep.

author note

Wow that was the longest chapter I have ever did! I'm getting good...at least I hope I'm getting good.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the damn show! Sorry guys that was my third personality! It's me the good one. Please review and I will put up more chapters. Gohan will be a little oc and so will Vegeta.

It has now been 3 months since Vegeta has been turned into a baby. Bulma is trying to make another vial to make Vegeta older. Vegeta was now 12 months and could walk.

"Agah! Dada!" Vegeta called.

"Oh Vegeta that's too cute! Goku he called you dada! Now say mama!" Bulma squealed.

Gohan who was playing video games with Di was not happy. This could not go on. Bulma is his wife and Goku is his rival and friend. It shouldn't have been taken this far.

"Bulma, Vegeta is not really a baby! You have to get that vial made!" Gohan warned.

"I know. I just want to have fun with him. Go and play with Takata." Bulma commanded.

Gohan did what she said because he knew he had upset her. He didn't mean it but he wanted to prove a point. Goku grabbed Vegeta and twirled him in the air. They were both laughing and Chichi took a picture.

Goku put Vegeta back down, who ran around him in circles. Vegeta tails snaked over gokus ankle and Goku fell.

"I'm gonna get you! Come here!" Yelled Goku.

He started chasing Vegeta around the room. Vegeta ran in the lounge and saw Gohan. He ran over to gohan and pulled on his sleeve. You could hear Goku calling out Vegetas name.

"What do you want Vegeta? I'm busy." Gohan growled.

He didn't mean to be rude but he wanted Vegeta to be his hardened warrior self not this happy toddler. Gohan looked down at Vegeta who looked quite sad at Gohans anger.

"Nonthi...uh..wah..hu-ide.." Vegeta drawled out.

He looked nervous being around gohan alone. He wrapped his tail around his waist and looked down. It was like their roles were switched. Vegeta was the mean adult to kid Gohan and now Gohan was being mean to Vegeta.

Vegeta didn't know what to do so he just stood. Gohan was getting angrier by the second. Why is he just standing there?! Chimu and Di were getting some sandwiches and Goku was still looking for Vegeta. There are no witnesses.

"Listen here kid! Go in the living room and don't come back here! This is for adults only no...b..br...BRATS!" Gohan Hollered.

He just had enough. Goku wasn't Vegetas father he was his and Bulma was his wife!Why couldn't anyone see it? But now he felt bad. As he watched Vegetas face and saw the tears leaking it was guilt Instantly.

"B..Bad! M...mea..n...Han!" Vegeta cried.

He couldn't say Gohans name correctly so he called him Han. He ran out of the room making Gohan feel even worse. Ok he didn't mean to make him cry just to get him to leave so he could cool down.

"Son Gohan! Bring your butt here right now!" Chichi hissed.

Gohan sighed and walked into the kitchen. What he saw nearly brought tears to HIS eyes. Vegeta was in a corner bawling while Bulma and Android 18 tried to console him.

"Why were you so rude! He just wanted you to play hide and seek with him and your father! Don't tell me you're jealous mister. Vegeta already had a bad childhood and we don't need a repeat. Now go apologize." Chichi Concluded.

Gohan didn't even bother arguing and walked over to Vegeta. Bulma had went back in her lab to make the vial while Goku put some Mac and cheese in the microwave in for Vegeta.

"Vegeta come here. Look I'm really sorry I just was mad. Not at you at me." Gohan apologized.

Vegeta looked up at Gohan through his teary eyes. He stood up from the corner and went to Gohan. The poor teen didn't know what Vegeta was going to do. Maybe a tantrum who knew! But he was surprised when a warm body pressed against his, small chubby arms wrapping around his neck.

Vegeta was HUGGING him. Then again Vegeta isn't the Vegeta he knew. This was a kind affectionate Vegeta. He wrapped his arms around the toddler, that hugged him tighter. New tears flowed from Vegeta face and Gohan too.

"S-sowy...fo.r..you...in...trwouble..." Vegeta whispered.

Gohan smiled. He let go of the toddler and Vegeta stepped back.

"How about after you eat I take you to the park? How does that sound?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta clapped and laughed. Goku came out with the Mac and cheese and passed it to Vegeta. Vegeta dug in with his hands excitedly And got it all over his clothes. He was wearing one of Trunks old shirts And pants. It was a black polo shirt and khakis.

"And I'm going to get you a new out fit now that this one is dirty." Chichi said.

Gohan came out with a cup of orange juice Android 18 and Chimu had made.

"Here Vegeta. You want to keep up with your health ok? Then we can get you flying and creating energy blasts!" Gohan voice.

"Ok Han!" Vegeta agreed.

He took the cup from Gohan and downed the whole thing. He certainly has a saiyan appetite. Goku took the dishes where Di and Takata washed them. Gohan picked Vegeta up who giggled and went to change his clothes. Vegeta was now in a red Gi that looked like Gokus but it was red and yellow. He added his white gloves.

"Go Now Han!" Chirped Vegeta.

"Ok come on hop on my back! We can fly there!"

Vegeta climbed onto his back and off they went. Gohan and Vegeta reached the park fairly fast. Vegeta wanted to go on the swings.

"Han! Swing!"

Gohan sat Vegeta on a swing set chair and pushed him. Vegetas pudgy face was broke out into a large smile. His tail was holding onto the little railings while with his hands in the air. Gohan gave a final push and accidentally sent Vegeta a flying!

"Wah! No high! No high!" Vegeta roared.

The scared toddler landed on the hard ground. Gohan rushed to the toddler who was shaking.

"Are you ok? Maybe we should sit for awhile." Gohan persuaded.

Vegeta nodded. He was picked up and they sat on the bench while Vegeta calmed down. A lady with blonde hair came up to them with her own to kids.

"Aw is this little tyke your little brother?" the lady splurged.

"Uh yea. His name is Vegeta. He's a year old." Gohan squeaked.

The lady ruffled Vegetas hair and pinched his cheeks. Gohan set Vegeta back down and they went over on the teeter totter. Since Vegeta is too short he was put on the seat and Gohan on the other.

Vegeta went up high in the air and went back down. He giggled all the while.

"Go high Han!"

Up,up,up he went.

"Vegeta I'm going to teach you to fly! Considering you already soared off the swings." Joked Gohan.

"I fly! Han I wun fly!"

"Ok Close your eyes. Now think of a big pretty bird. It flew away and you want it. Pretend your flying after it. You really want that bird!" Gohan jabbered.

Vegeta closed his eyes and thought of an eagle. He really liked that bird. He was petting it but it flew away and he wanted it back. A light blue aura slowly encased Vegeta. He saw the bird it was in his reach.

"Vegeta you got it!" Gohan cheered.

Vegeta opened his eyes. He was a foot off the ground and he looked happy. His tail wagged around in the air.

"I fly Han! You teach me fly!"

Vegeta flew over to Gohan and did circles in the air.

"Come on Vegeta. Lets get you home before Bulma has a panic attack." Gohan proposed.

He and Vegeta flew in the air, you could hear Vegetas giggles in the air.

"Vegeta Gohan I was worried sick! You know to tell us before you leave!" Chichi barked.

Gohan and Vegeta looked down. Suddenly Vegeta perked up And pulled on her dress. She looked down and raised an eyebrow.

" Han teach me fly! I fly!"Vegeta peeped.

To show the, he was telling the truth he concentrated like he was told and levitated.

"See? I fly! Han go call Dada and mama! I fly!" Vegeta said.

"Fine you little monkey. Bulma, dad Vegeta wants to show you something." Gohan called out.

"What's wrong?" Bulma fretted.

Goku and Bulma stopped in their tracks. Well more like Bulma stopped and Goku tripped. They saw Vegeta flying.

" wow Vegeta! In a couple months we can get training !" Goku chuckled.

Vegeta flew toward them and pulled their hair. He did a little dance in the air. Chimu and Di wondered what the ruckus was about and saw Vegeta flying.

"Whoa daddy! Don't go flying off the planet!" Chimu said.

Di slapped himself on the forehead from his friends supposedly joke. She just doesn't know when to stop. Vegeta landed back on the ground and ran to Chimu. She backed up with wide eyes. When he was more baby he didn't like her!

" Up! Mu up!" Vegeta beamed.

Chimu picked up the saiyan toddler and watched him for reactions. He smiled up at her showing his four teeth and laid his head on her shoulder. Bulma just HAD to take this picture. Goku smiled and thought ' way to go Chimu. You got your father to like you.'

"I Sleepy. Bed." Yawn Vegeta.

I guess being flown across the ground and running all around is tiring. The boy wrapped his tail around her wrist. Chimu sat down on the sofa and took off Vegetas shoes and socks. She then took off his sandy GI and Vegeta was only in his underwear.

"I'll get a blanket and a pillow. Go get that sippy cup in case he gets thirsty." Goku affirmed.

Chimu laid,Vegeta down on the sofa and he curled up like how he used to in Gokus arms. He wrapped his tail around his knee and sighed in his sleep. Chichi and Bulma awed. Di and Gohan shared a look of what the hell.

Goku reappeared with a pillow and the blanket. He lifted up Vegetas head and slid the pillow underneath. The warm blanket was thrown across his body and Bulma asked Android 18 to turn up the heat.

"Bulma I'm going to leave ok. Krillen left awhile ago." Android 18 declared.

Di, Chimu, and Gohan went back in the lunge to play some games. Goku sat next to Vegetas feet, and chichi sat next to Goku. Bulma wanted to sit in her personal chair And she turned on the tv.

Oh the newly wed game! Bulma loves that show. She turned up the volume but not too loud because Vegeta was still asleep. Goku was eating some popcorn he popped and shared it with chichi.

" Dada...Paci..." Vegeta dribbled.

Goku knew Vegeta wanted his pacifier, ever since he was 9 months he wouldn't part with it. Goku went into Vegetas room and grabbed the blue pacifier. Walking back in the living room he held the pacifier up the Vegetas mouth and waited for Vegeta to take it.

The small mouth opened and latched onto the pacifier and going back into his dream land. His tail unwrapped from his knee to wrap around his wrist and he kicked off the blanket. The couch was only so big so when he turned over, a saiyan landed on the floor. vegeta woke up from the impact and his eyes watered. The poor toddler landed on his tail and it really hurt.

" Ok Vegeta shhh its ok dont cry.." Bulma whispered.

she really didnt want him to cry because then someone would have to calm him down and that takes AGES. Vegeta bit his bottom lip to hold in his cry, but a whimper escaped. Then another and another until he busted out wailing.

" Hurt!Bwaaa! Hurt bad!" He cried loudly.

Vegeta basically sat on the floor wailing while Bulma watched. Gohan came out of the lounge wondering what was with all the noise.

"What's wrong Bulma?"

"Vegeta fell on his tail."

The toddler who was still wailing looked up at Gohan.

"H-Han.."

"Ok. Come here Vegeta."

Vegeta walked to Gohan who picked him up. The teen could only sigh. Kids these days always want attention. A soft purring noise erupted from Vegeta tiny tvibrant sending vibrations to Gohan.

"Hey Bulma since we are kind of trying to make a vial for Vegeta how about he go to Preschool if we need to wish him back his old age." Goku suggested.

"Oh Goku that's a great idea!"

~Time Jump~

Vegeta had to et up extra early to et ready for his first day of preschool. Being the saiyan prince he was he doesn't like mornings. As Bulma got out some clothes and Goku roused him up the prince took revenge.

"I don wan get up! Ahhh" Vegeta cried.

He flailed around in gokus arm trying to get back to sleep and out of gokus arms. He whacked Goku in the face and bit his hand.

"YEOW! Vegeta stop!"

"I wan go sleep!'

Goku held Vegeta from an arms length and took the cloths from Bulma and wrestled them on Vegeta. The toddler whimpered and tried to fall asleep. Gohan chichi, Takata and Di were already dressed and got into the air craft. The groggy toddler was hooked up in a car seat and they drove on to the preschool.

Vegeta fell asleep as soon as they reached his new school. Bulma held Vegeta and opened the door.

"Um hello is here?"

"Oh I'm Linda! Is this our new student? Please we need him awake!" Linda giggled.

Gohan called out Vegetas name awaking him. Vegeta opened his eyes and screamed.

"I wan go home! Han take me home!"

"Vegeta! Look we can play the Xbox together when you get home ok? Calm down." Gohan soothed.

Vegeta bit his lower lip and nodded. Bulma sat him on the floor and spoke to his teacher.

"I have his bag. It has diapers, food, and some bottles. There's a new pair of clothes too if he makes a mess."

"Ok miss Bulma! Thank you we will take are of your son! What's his name by the way?" asked.

"Vegeta! But you can all him Geta."

After the gang left Vegeta whimpered. He was scared these kids were bigger than him and have been here for a whole Year! His tail quiver around his waist and he allied his hands into fists. No my dada won't want me to be sad! He thought.

"Everyone this is our new student Geta. Geta this is Mackenzie, Hyuko, Twuna, and Billie."

The children waved at Vegeta who waved back shyly. He was gently pushed toward the students by his teacher who smiled confidently. Vegeta walked to the other students and introduced himself.

"Im Geta."

The kids didn't answer and continued to play with each other. Vegeta felt his confidence plummet to the ground and he went to sit by himself at a small red table. Sighing the toddler waited until he could go home.

~YEAH HE LEARNED LOTS OF STUFF!USE YOUR IMAGINATION FOR THAT PART!~

The other kids parents started to pick up the children and Vegeta waited. Finally Bulma chichi Goku and Gohan.( Di and Chimu are outside) went to pick him up. Bulma had thought he would have a perfect day but when she saw his face her grin faltered.

"How was your day?"

"I don't wanna ta..lk..bout...it"

The teacher looked apologetic at Bulma but she was ignored. Gohan and Goku exchanged worried glances when Vegeta just walked past them and into the car. Usually he would have to be pulled away from him.

Vegeta hopped in the car and sighed. No body would like him. No body. A tiny tear slid down his cheek before he wiped it away. No use for tears. Bulma opened the door and sat down clearing her throat.

"I got the vial for you."

Vegeta didn't even glance at Bulma when she said that. Once they reached the house Bulma went to get the vial while the boys were in the living room.

"How was your day?"

"Fine Han."

Before Goku could ask the same question Bulma came back with the vial.

"Vegeta swallow this and you'll grow older." Bulma ordered.

Vegeta took the vial from Bulma and drank it down. It was an immediate effect. His body shook and twitched as he began to grow. Something was wrong he was getting older but not adult old. He was still a kid. 8 years old to be exact.

"W-what the hell happened?" Gohan muttered.

"M-mama wh-whats wrong?" Vegeta asked.

Even though he's a kid he didn't regain his memory and still thought Bulma and Goku were his parents.

"W-why didn't it work?!" Bulma shrieked.

Goku shrugged his shoulders and wanted to talk to Vegeta. He caught up with the smaller saiyan who started to play Xbox with Gohan.

"Vegeta! Hey do you want to train?"

"Really! You're going to teach me? Alright!"

Vegeta jumped up to train with Goku. His small brown tail wiggled in the air as he danced around Goku.

"Daddy's going train me! Daddy's going train me!"

Goku could only roll his eyes and ruffle Vegetas hair. He was surprised at how kind his rival could actually be. Once they reached the GR Goku turned it up to 15Gs. Instantly Vegeta felt the weight of the gravity as his jumping stopped.

"W-whoa that's s-strong..." Vegeta stuttered.

Goku was already powered up slightly and was on the other side of the room. Vegeta was only a few steps beyond the door. His face was scrunched up with frustration as he walked slowly to the middle of the GR.

"Vegeta you're gonna have to learn how to stand the gravity."

"I-it's r-really strong. W-why is it up so high!"

"Vegeta I know you can do it. You're the saiyan prince. Also when you were little I saw your hair flicker for a second. It was a flash of super saiyan."

Vegeta looked up at Goku and smiled Gently at the spoken words. His daddy always knew what to say. Vegeta powered up and flew to Goku. His small fist was blocked by gokus for arm.

Goku threw a kick to Vegetas side and it connected. Vegeta slammed into the ground. He gripped his side in pain but flew at Goku again. Fists and kicks were thrown and many landed.

Unfortunately Goku was ALOT stronger than Vegeta so the spar wasn't long. As the two saiyans parted Goku was smiling and Vegeta was panting heavily.

"Wow Vegeta! I didn't think you'd last this long!"

Vegeta only grinned at the compliment and sat down. His body was really sore from straining against the gravity. A hand was in his face and he took it. Goku hauled up Vegeta and they left the GR.

"Han! I can train in 15 Gs sort of!" Vegeta called.

Vegeta was so proud of him self he did a backflip in the air and a cartwheel. It was getting around to be night time and Bulma wanted to sleep. She had bags under her eyes and messy hair.

How can Goku and gohan not be tired? Chichi was already sleep and Di and Chimu are in the den. Must be a saiyan thing. Goku was watching Deal or no deal and the teenagers were playing Xbox.

"Hey daddy! Can I go outside for a little please!"

"Ok Vegeta don't tell Bulma I let you though."

Vegeta gave Goku a quick kiss on the cheek surprisingly and ran outside. What Goku didn't tell him was there was a full moon outside.(A/N big mistake) Vegeta flew on top of the roof and stared at the bright orb.

"Whoa...it's huge! I wonder why none ever let me see it..."

Vegeta locked his eyes on the orb and froze. His brown tail swung out from behind him and his hands clenched. The longer he stared the more powerful it got. _Thump thump thump._ His heart got faster with each second passing. _Thump thump thump thump thump._

"W-what's h-happening to m-me?" Vegeta whispered.

He could feel himself growing but not like before. It was rapid and his clothes were ripping. The hair on his body stood on end and grew longer. Within minutes a full body transformation occurred.

Grooooowwwwwlllll!

GoHans head turned by the sound. He paused the Xbox to Chimu and Di's protest and listened. GROWL! There it was again. Chimu and Di looked at him in confusion.

"Dad come here!"

Goku heard his sons call and found him.

"Yeah son? What's wrong?"

"Tell me what's today."

"Ummm August 15 Gohan."

"And what did they say on the weather channel?"

"Windy and may rain. A full moon...ooh."

"Dad don't tell me you let Vegeta go outside!"

"Im sorry gohan."

Gohan ignored his father and walked out side. There Vegeta was tossing ki blasts and ripping things up from the ground. Goku who followed gohan widened his eyes. who knew an eight year old could cause this much damage?

"Vegeta! Stop you're going to hurt someone!" Di yelled. He didn't want anyone to get hurt. Just like Goku.

RAWR!

Vegeta charged a blast from inside his mouth and aimed at Di. Swoosh! It almost hit Di but, "Thank goodness for IT!" Di laughed.

Vegeta growled angry that he missed. He beated on his chest and stomped his feet. The saiyan boy picked up a tree and tossed it at Chimu.

"Damn dad watch out!" She exclaimed.

Gohan was thinking up a plan. Vegeta would be upset when he would get his tail cut off so the moon would have to be destroyed again.

"Vegeta it's me Han! Please think about me and Chimu...and daddy too."

The large ape froze. He turned around and his red eyes were on gohan. The poor teen gulped and hoped Vegeta didn't lose it.

"H-Han w-what's h-happening?" Vegeta cringed.( think about gt gorilla Vegeta when he went super saiyan four.)

They all let out a breath they didn't know that they were holding. While gohan distracted Vegeta Goku summoned energy and destroyed the moon in a quick blast. When the moon was gone Vegeta began to shrink.

A snout turned into a small button nose, and a furry body turned into a child. Once Vegeta was in normal form he staggered and fell. His body was picked up by gohan and he shivered. His clothes got destroyed in his transformation.

"Are you ok?" Goku asked.

"D-daddy d-did I do a-all t-that?" Vegeta whispered.

Goku nodded. Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away and into Gohans shoulder.

"I-I'm a m-monster...n-no wonder p-people d-don't like m-me..."

"Vegeta! Your not a monster! Don't ever think that all saiyans transform." Di assured.

"R-really? I-I'm not a m-monster?"

"No not a monster a saiyan."

Goku teleported them all home and got hit with a frying pan! He saw Chichi with a pan and Bulma behind her with a bottle. Both women looked very angry. Vegeta cowered in Gohans warms and shut his eyes.

"Where were you!" Both women hollered at the same time.

"Uh Vegeta kind of transformed during the full moon." Goku said sheepishly.

"Well don't just stand there!Get him some clothes!" Bulma ordered.

Goku ran up the stairs and came back with a pair of shorts ,a wife beater,underwear, and socks. Gohan sat Vegeta down and dressed him since Vegeta was weakened by his women still wanted answers because Bulma was about to swing her frying pan.

"Why would you let him go outside?"

"Im sorry Bulma! I forgot all he did was want to play."

"Goku! You're so irresponsible! You-"

"STOP!"

Goku and Bulma looked at each other...they didn't say it. Vegeta stood up some what wobbly and stared straight at Bulma.

"Don't yell at daddy! It was me! I went crazy not him...if anyone who's irresponsible is me...punish me not daddy."

"Fine you want it like that Vegeta. No training, tv,Xbox nothing! Just stay in your room!" Bulma screeched.

Vegeta flinched by her hard glare but he agreed and walked up the stairs to his room. You could hear an audible click of his door shutting.

"Bulma! Vegeta didn't mean it...it was an accident." Gohan said.

"No gohan I don't care. Here I am trying to make this vial and he's making a big mess of my hard! Nuh uh he is on punishment for a week!"

With that Bulma and chichi walked away. The sons and Chimu looked at each other in despair before going up to Vegetas room. Knock knock.

"Vegeta can we come in?"

"No I can't leave! And mama hates me!"

Di opened the door and they saw Vegeta with his head under a pillow and he was clenching it really hard. Di ruffled Vegetas hair gently. The child sat up and gripped his tail in his hand.

"I did it I really did. I got daddy in trouble and now mama hates me." The saiyan boy felt tears burning in his eyes and he turned his had away. He grabbed his pillow and screamed into it.

" WHYYY ME!"

The saiyan incenterated his pillow with ki before he tossed a ki ball at the wall. a scorch mark was left. Vegeta looked at the burn mark for a while untikl he went all out throw ki blasts at each wall.

" Vegeta! Stop that!"

"NOOOO!"

The poor boy kept this up until he was wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and looked up at Di and narrowed his eyes. di took a step back and ran behind Goku.

" You're a liar...YOU'RE A LIAR! I HATE YOU! YOU SAID I"M NOT A MONSTER YOU LIED TO ME!"

Vegeta ran into his bathroom and slammed the door. He climbed on the toilet seat and hugged his knees to his chest and sighed. now they would see he was a monster and leave him alone. Without knowing it vegeta began to fall asleep.

AUTHOR NOTE  
Yay! End of the chapter hope you like and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ...Do I really?

Vegeta opened his eyes partially as the sun bathed his face with it shine. The saiyan prince sighed and remembered what happened last night. His mama yelled at him and sent him to his room. Well since his mama hated him what was the point of doing anything?

The poor child whimpered slightly and felt tears roll down his cheeks. His mother won't love him again! He thought it was worth crying over. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Vegeta wiped his face and opened it. In the doorway there stood Bulma with an angry look on her face.

"Vegeta get dressed we all need to go to the store. Understand?"

"Y-yes...mama."

Bulma swiftly walked away leaving Vegeta in the bathroom alone. He turned on the shower and quickly jumped in to not anger Bulma any further. After his shower Vegeta but on a black sweater, some khaki pants, and a pair of converse. He wrapped his tail around his waist and proceeded down the stairs where everyone was waiting.

"Hurry up! We need to get going now!"

It seems Bulma was still upset with Vegeta. Goku and Gohan looked sympathetic and smiled gently. Takata and Di were already heading out of the door. Bulma pushed past Gohan and Goku to head in the air craft. Vegeta looked up at his ' daddy and brother' for an explanation. Gohan was to answer.

"Vegeta it's ok. She's just upset about the damage give her a day or two."

"M-mama hates me d-doesn't she Han?"

"No. She's just upset. Now lets get going before she gets mad."

Vegeta bit his lip and held his hand up for Gohan to take. Gohan obliged and walked hand in hand with Vegeta to the aircraft. Goku sat in the front seat with his wife and Bulma. The ignition was turned on and the aircraft hit the skies.

Vegeta was looking at the scenery with curiosity. Everything was whirling so fast it was amazing! He smiled brightly at Goku and stuck his head out the open window. The cool breeze against his skin made him feel like he was flying.

"Hey daddy does flying feel like this? When you go really really high?"

"Im not sure Vegeta probably so."

Goku scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders. Vegeta seemed pleased with his answer and he swung his legs beneath him in anticipation. Gohan chuckled slightly at the saiyan boys antics but stopped after seeing Bulmas glare in the window.

"Vegeta! You're on punishment and that means no having fun. Got it?"

"Yes mama."

Vegeta stopped his bouncing around and sat quietly in his seat. Goku and gohan shared glances at each others eyes and nodded. The boy folded his hands in his lap and stared at them. The image became blurry and tears spilled down Vegetas cheeks. He sniffled and knuckled them away.

No one would love him. Hell even his own ' mama ' doesn't! The aircraft came to a stop and everyone walked into the store. Bulma walked ahead of everyone with Chichi. Goku looked back at Vegeta who was awfully quiet. The saiyan prince was walking with his head down and his tail tightly around his waist.

Vegeta slowed down and wondered if he could do anything to make Bulma love him. Gohan noticed Vegeta wasn't with him and his father and waited for Vegeta. The saiyan prince slightly bumped into gohan and fell on his butt. Gohan chuckled and helped him up. Vegeta didn't even react except for taking his hands.

"What's wrong Vegeta?"

" I want mama to love me Han. C-can you pick me up?"

"Sure Vegeta."

Gohan lifted Vegeta in his arms and jogged to Goku. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Gohans neck and snuggled into his hold. Who knew gohan was such a good pillow? Vegeta sighed and closed his eyes as he felt Gohans body heat sink into his skin. He was pretty tired waking up a seen was not a kids thing.

"Is Vegeta sleep gohan?"

"Yeah. Why what's wring dad?"

" Im worried about him. He really believes Bulma is his mother and takes her anger to heart. Remember he isn't the same and is more emotional."

"Yeah I know. We need to talk to Bulma."

AUTHOR NOTE

Well thats the end. i know its short but I couldnt think anymore. Hope your satisfied with this though. Review please! ( FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED YOU HEAR ME IGNORED)


	4. Chapter 4 Apologize Bulma!

disclaimer: do not own.

Goku POV

Me and Gohan knew we had to talk to Bulma. It wasn't right on how upset Vegeta was and she was being childish. The whole transforming thing was a misunderstanding. That woman should know a child cannot control their transformation. For a genius she can be a moron. Vegeta didn't even bother looking around at anything just stared at the ground. I was glad vegeta fell asleep because now I could talk to Bulma without upsetting him. I told gohan to wait for me at a bench while I talked to Bulma and I saw her blue hair in a clothing store. She was looking at a new dress and I cleared my throat. she ignored me. Bulma was much madder than i had expected.

" Bulma we need to talk. about vegeta." I demanded.

she looked at me with a very harsh glare. She has spent too much time around vegeta as an adult. Any way back to the situation at hand.

" There is nothing to talk about Goku. He was disrespectful and needs to pay his restitution. If you don't like it I really do not care."

" Bulma! He's a child! He's not the same adult who has no emotions. did you know he actually think you hate him? That no one loves him and he's a monster? A child should not think like that! It's wrong. He cried himself to sleep last night too. You really hurt his feelings Bulma." I scolded.

Now she sees the picture. Her face was stuck and she actually had tears in her eyes. A hand went to cover her mouth and I heard her swallow back a sob. Vegeta did not deserve to feel that way and she of all people should know that. Bulma put the dress back she had picked up on the hook and tried to calm herself down.

" Goku I I didn't know I hurt him like that. I'm really sorry it's just when he yelled back at me I remembered it like how we argue and forgot he's not an adult now. Take me to him I want to apologize." Bulma cried.

I nodded and we walked out of the store. Apparently Vegeta woke up and was sitting beside Gohan but was holding his hand. Bulma ruffled his hair, and Vegeta looked up at her with red-rimmed eyes. A small smile swept across Bulma's lips and She took Vegetas hand in hers and tugged him into her arms. She held him tight and he held on too.

" Vegeta I-I'm so sorry I hurt you. Momma was really mean ok and she didn't know that. I still love you and I always will. Please vegeta-chan can you forgive me?" Bulma sniffled.

Vegeta nodded against her shoulder.

" I forgive you." he spoke softly.

Gently Bulma wiped his tears off his cheeks and kissed the remaining tears away. He giggled slightly and hugged her tightly. Bulma stood up and grabbed Vegeta other hand and surprisingly lifted him on her back. gohan smiled and We proceeded down the mall with a much more happier air to us. Bulma took Vegeta to the video stores where she bought him a movie called ' TRANSFORMERS'. I'm not surprised vegeta got that movie he loves action and Transformers is all action packed. Bulma always calls the mall a store because in her opinion it never has enough things but we then went to a real store. A plain grocery store so we wouldn't starve to death. We all got to pick stuff out but then bulma picked out everything she needed since she was having a special dinner just for vegeta.

" Hey Han! Do you like steak? I do!" Vegeta asked.

After Bulma apologized vegeta started talking and was very happy. He seemed really attached to Gohan and it was cute. He called him Han and never leaves him unless told to. Finally we left and flew back to capsule corporation. Vegeta and Gohan turned on the tv and put in vegetas new movie. While Bulma was cooking we all sat down and watched it. Vegeta laughed at all the action and sat in Gohans lap happily. It seemed for ever as Bulma took her time making the food and Vegeta was getting sleepy. His head lulled back onto Gohans shoulder several times before he jerked back up. Sleep was winning as after the fifth time his head hit Gohans shoulder he went out like a light. Gohan chuckled when you heard vegetas little snores and we waited until bulma was done cooking dinner.

30 minutes later

" DINNER'S READY!" Bulma screeched.

Her voice scared the hell out of me and Vegeta woke up from it. Gohan jumped and scratched his head like I do in embarrassment. Vegeta stood up and stretched before being lead to the table by Gohan. The food looked great! Chicken, corn on the cob. macaroni, and much more! It all looked so breathtaking I felt bad about ruining it but I was hungry.

" Don't just look at it eat! Silly saiyans." Bulma muttered.

Vegeta happily dug in and we all followed suit. In a good hour all the food was gone and Bulma started washing the dishes. Vegeta was in the shower and Gohan started making a bed in the living room.

" Gohan why are you sleeping out here?" I asked.

" Well Vegeta wanted to sleep in the room with me but said it was scary so I said we could sleep out here."

I nodded and heard vegeta stomping down the stairs in excitement. He already had his blue footed pajamas on and looked more than ready for bed.

" Lets go to sleep Han!"

He jumped on the make shift bed and curled up next to Gohan. Bulma finished the last bit of dishes before going to bed too. I yawned and laid on the couch. .Vegeta was already asleep and Gohan watched some TV. I watched some TV before sleep won and darkness over took me. But just before I succumbed to sleep i whispered.

" Goodnight Vegeta. Goodnight Gohan."

And the day ended pretty damn good.

AUTHOR NOTE

Finally! I updated this story. This actually made me sniffle when I was reading it so heart warming. My fingers hurt so good bye. Review please!Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I have! More cute vegeta and Gohan moments to come in case you wanted to know plus Goku and Vegeta ones but not yaoi. Until the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 Don't Be upset Vegeta!

Disclaimer:I don't own dragon ball.

GOHAN POV

Sleeping next to Vegeta as a child is tough but how Bulma did it when he was an adult is beyond me. I woke up to find a small footed foot on my cheek, a hand on my back and a eh face on my ass. Sheesh he is such a wild sleeper! He snored pretty loud too and kept moving!

"Wake up Vegeta! Breakfast is-"

"BREAKFAST!"

Vegeta sat up so fast you'd think he was possessed and he looked around frantically for food. When he found out I lied I got hit in the face with a pillow. Dad said we were going to the park so he could meet some friends his age so we have to get going. I told Vegeta we could get him ice cream later if he got dressed real fast.

"Ice cream? Even strawberry Han? Fudge? Cookie chunk?!"

" Yes any kind Vegeta just get dressed!"

The boy ran up the stairs and into the shower With the largest grin on his face, I went to tell my dad to get ready. After ten bowls of cereal dad and I waited for Vegeta to get out of the bathroom. Finally he came out with some clothes Bulma bought for him tan cargos a green shirt and black shoes.

"Han, daddy lets go! Where're we going anyways?"

"Well me and Gohan decided to take you to the park to meet new friends! "

"B-but d-daddy...I-Im too shy!"

We almost fainted when Vegeta said he was shy. He held onto his face and shook his head. Dad knelt down beside him and took off both tiny hands off his face and smiled gently. Vegeta looked up before a smile formed on his face too and he giggled.

"Vegeta you're the bravest 8 year old I know! Of course you can make friends!"

Dad always knows what to say. He teleported us to the WEST CITY NATIONAL PARK and looked at some kids and then at Vegeta with wiggling eyebrows. Then I sat down with dad on a bench and waited to see the magic.

VEGETA POV

I looked back at Han before I made my way over to some kids who looked around 10 or 11! Three boys and two girls who looked as tough as the boys. This is going to be harder than I thought and I made my way over. One of the girls had a pair of boots that I thought were nice so I decided to tell her.

"H-hi I'm Vegeta your boots are nice..."

Not such a good idea.

"And who are you kid?"

I gulped before stepping up and staring this girl straight in the eye.

"My name is Vegeta."

Se chuckled before leaning way too close in my face she could've kissed me! Blegh! I leaned back and fell on my butt in the dirty sand. They laughed. Oh I HATE being laughed at! A growl came from my throat before I could stop it and I stood up.

"WHAT THE HELLS SO DAMN FUNNY?!"

The cursing from my mouth shocked myself as did the other kids. I'm in so much trouble. I slapped my hands over my mouth and said a muffled " Sorry.." . I doubt the other kids heard me seeing as the girl pushed me and two of the boys held me down. I looked to where dad and gohan were but lets jut say someone's stomach couldn't wait much longer.

"Sorry! Sorry sorry sorry! Please stop..."

I almost bit through my lip when someone grasped my tail and pulled it really hard. It felt like I have no idea it hurt too much to think! How do I get myself in these messes? The girl must have had sharp nails because a prick in my tail was all I needed to bit through my lip and scream so loud they let me go.

" M-my...tail! I...you..."

I couldn't even walk in a line because my balance was all messed up from my tail being hurt. The kids ran off from my ear piercing wail and I couldn't be any happier. Regaining some balance I got up and heard my dads laugh and walked over to where he was. Wiping off the excess blood I smiled.

"Hey Vegeta! Meet any new friends? " Daddy( Goku) asked.

"Uh..no Daddy they were not very nice so I decided to leave." I said.

It wasn't a total lie. I hope he can forgive me!

" Gohan come on you promised Vegeta ice cream and I want some too!" Daddy laughed.

Gohan grumbled angrily about getting ice cream for two full blown saiyans but we went to the ice cream parlor anyway. What if they think I'm weak because I got hurt by some pathetic humans? They'd probably laugh at me and never speak to me again or worse! I decided not to tell him.

"Vegeta?...Vegeta! I called you like ten times! What ice cream flavor do you want?"

"uh...J-just vanilla..."

" Vanilla?! B-but what's wrong Vegeta?"

I didn't want to tell him I really didn't but it all spilled out. I sniffled and clang to his shoulder.

"I-it was HORRIBLE daddy! Those kids were mean and they-they pulled my tail!"

"Im sorry you don't have to make any new friends . The whole gang are your friends ok? It's fine it's ok..."

He hugged me tightly and everything seemed alright. Then he let go and wiped my tears with his thumb and smiled which I returned. Then I remembered the question he asked.

"W-wait! Can I have banana split?! Please daddy PLEASE?"

I pouted and held my hands up like an angel and out on the saddest face I could make.

"Jeez Vegeta when you make a face like that I can't say no!"

Awesome! Gohan took my order,his and dads and paid for it all. I never knew theyput real bananas in their split! It was yummy nice and soft not too squishy and sweet but not over the top sweet. I grinned as I licked the delicate ice cream and well i took a little too long since ice cream was running down the cone and on my hands.

"Vegeta you're all sticky! Come one finish that cone so I can wipe your hands."

"Ok Han! It's just so GOOD!"

I licked the ice cream until it was all gone and nothing was left except a soggy cone dad and Han had long gone finished theirs but I wanted to savor it. I bit the cone bit by bit and finally it was gone. Han had gotten some wet napkins from the bathroom and wiped my hands along with my face.

"Well Gohan, Vegeta how about we get home? I'm hungry for lunch!"

"Daddy you just ate ice cream!"

"That tiny cone? Vegeta I KNOW you're hungry as well."

I blushed slightly as it was true I didn't want to e rude so I stayed quiet. Dad put his hand on my shoulder and I jumped once we fazed out of the park and into the living room.

"Wah-how the-...huh?"

Dad scratched his head in confusion. I guess I didn't make sense with all the huh-ing and the wah-ing.

"How'd you do that?"

"That easy Vegeta! I teleported maybe I can teach you some time."

I nodded still in awe and smelt the food coming from the kitchen. I walked in and saw Mom( Don't forget its Bulma!) and mrs. Bunny cooking a large meal. I saw corn, cabbage, chicken, steak and I couldn't take it all in! My stomach was ready to rip its way out of my body and ravish that food.

I thought the best idea was to get out of the kitchen before I accidentally eat something and get in trouble. My feet carried me to the TV where I turned it on and watched WWE. I love that! Especially RYBACK!( A/N it's true I have a poster! XD) Lunch was nowhere near ready so I wasn't going to bother mom and . Just watching WWE makes me want to fight! Daddy might be able to teach me teleportation now!

AND END CHAPTER! DID YOU LIKE IT? HAD A LITTLE ANGST ON VEGETAS PART WITH THE BULLIES BUT NO WORRIES HE'S SAIYAN! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE THANK YOU


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own!

VEGETA POV

I looked around for daddy and found him in the lounge room. Lunch isn't even close to done so maybe we can start training. He was watching some weird yellow sponge and a pink blob, it looked creepy. I tiptoed behind the couch and was about to pounce when he got me.

"Ah! Hey no fair, you can sense ki!"

He held me upside down and I crossed my arms.

"Totally fair! You tried to sneak up on me!"

I sighed because it was true and let my arms dangle. He flipped me right side up and smiled at me brightly. I could ask him now! He seemed to like to train and maybe he would train me too! I just love to train!

"Hey daddy could we...train?"

"TRAIN! I thought you'd never ask come on!"

He pulled my hand and we ran outside to the backyard or more like a forest! No one seemed to fix this place up a bit. He powered up and so did I, I could feel the adrenaline running through my veins and I was addicted.

"Get ready Vegeta! I'm going to push you _past _Your limits!"

I gulped he looked ready to train. I pushed the slog fear behind me and ran toward him with a battle cry a with my fist lighted with ki. It seemed so natural to me it was insane.( A/N looks like his body remembers what to do!) Jumping up in the air I swiped at him with my foot and thrust my fist on top of his head. He blocked it effortlessly and threw a punch to my cheek and I crashed into the ground.

My ki increased and I flew behind him and swipeHiIM off his feet and elbowed him in the neck. I can't believe I actually hit daddy! He's the strongest that's amazing. My short victory was not long lived and a ki blast to the back made me hit my face into the ground. I think my skin got scratched! I felt blood on my forehead!

"Ouch daddy! That really hurt!"

"I told you I'm going to push you past your limits!"

"Whatever!"

I got up again and powered up a large ki blast about the size of a beach ball. I know I was supposed to take this serious but I started kicking it around like a soccer ball and it was fun. I used my tail to twirl it in the air and I made its color white instead of blue by altering how much power I put into it. I was about to tell daddy how much fun I was having before a ki blast much larger than mine was heading straight toward me.

"No wait!Daddy!"

My ki blast disappeared as I tried to prepare myself for the blast coming my way. I planted my feet firmly into the ground and held my hands in front of my chest. The blast got closer and I squinted because it was so bright. It finally came toward me and it pushed against my hands roughly. I struggled to push it back and my feet slide across the ground inch by inch.

I was being bent backwards by the blast and I panicked. This was too strong way too strong! It felt like my skin was being heated up and I gasped, it was! The pale skin was getting really red, I didn't know what to do. My tail whipped in the wind but I wrapped it around my waist.

"Come on Vegeta! Gohan at your age could deflect this like nothing!"

I hoped daddy was lying but I knew Gohan was very powerful. It was true then. I'm the weakling and I didn't want to be. With newfound determination I gathered up a tiny bit more energy and I pushed the blast back an inch. Then another then another until I could walk straight toward daddy.

"It's coming for you daddy!"

I started to run and I threw it at him. He had a surprised look on his face before he kicked the ki blast into the sky and we watched it blow up. I panted and wiped sweat off my face with the back of my hand looking at him incase he pulled a fast one on me again. He smiled at me and nodded before charging at me with his fist straight out.

I backed up and blocked his fist and his knee when he went to knee me in the belly. Daddy started an all out attack ki blasts and all. I tried to block as many as possible and tossed in a few punches that barely connected but his definitely did. His fist hit my cheek, my stomach, everywhere!

This was really tough training and I didn't know how much I could take of this. Another ki blast hit me straight in the back and I fell face forward on the hard ground. My body made a loud thud and it scared a few birds away too. I panted into the grass and my body hurt so bad prickles of tears gathered in my eyes.

" You did really good Vegeta. You fought back and deflected that powerful ki blast. I'm very proud of you now let's get you fixed up, I know you're hurting."

I nodded from the grass and felt myself being picked up and he headed to the house. Then he saw me looking rather pitiful and he went to teleport. We scared Gohan too. He was playing Xbox like always and he gasped when he saw me. Daddy put me on my feet and told Gohan to fix me up and he'd distract mom.

"Dad you train too rough! He's only eight geez."

"Sorry Gohan I was having a lot of fun."

Han said that now there weren't any senzu beans in season and I'd have to heal with time. Daddy rubbed his head before teleporting to mom. Gohan just sighed and picked me up before slipping into the infirmary. He sat me on the bed and told me to strip. Now he saw the scratches and bruises, along with some blood.

"Geez dad did a number on you. He was way too rough. Look at these dark bruises on your skin!"

He mumbled some more and wiped some cleaning stuff on my cuts and I flinched. I knew he wasn't trying to hurt me but he was. Then he saw my tail and it was a little burned from the blast but all he did was put Neosporin on iHenna smiled at me and finished putting on Neosporin on my other cuts and he put on some new clothes.

" There. You'll be pretty achy or in a lot of pain for a while. Next time ask me to train I'm not as rough."

He put me on the floor and I heard mom calling us for lunch. I saw Mu( remember Chimu?) and Di. They were laughing with some woman with black hair. Mom called us over and tarted talking to me.

"Geta-chan Remember Mu, Di, and Chichi? They've come to visit us! Mu has been with Di for a while for a teen day or whatever."

I nodded stiffly and winced when they all gave me a hug. Lunch is going to be tough. Moving my arms hurt a lot and when I had to use my fork I nearly cried out. Maybe when I'm older we can train again for now ill stick to Xbox. Mom kept looking at me suspiciously every time I flinched when someone accidents touched me arm or side. She blew up around the tenth time.

" Vegeta! Why on earth are you squirming so much! Did you hurt yourself?"

"I..uh..n-no momma!" she was guilt tripping me with her eyes.

" I don't believe you. Lift up your shirt! I saw you making sure no one hit your sides."

My right side was where daddy hit me really hard with his foot. I sighed and knew he was going to be in trouble because of me again. I thought something up quickly when she saw the large bruise.

"Oh my god! Who did this Vegeta! What happened?"

"Im sorry momma. I was in my room earlier and I was messing around with my ki and pretending to fight I hit my side really hard on the bed pole. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

I made my best pathetic ' believe me' face and watched daddy look at me in awe as did Han. Momma bought it because her face softened.

"Its ok Vegeta. Just tell me when you get hurt so it can heal."

I nodded and lunch went on. I was very tired and I went up to my room and changed into some loose clothes. Some one knocked on my door and in walked in daddy. He looked happy and sad at he same time. He sat on the edge of my bed before pulling me into a hug and he rubbed my head.

"Vegeta what you did at the table was really nice. I'm happy you'd try to protect me but I don't want you to lie to Bulma. This is the last lie ok?"

"Ok Daddy! I just didn't want to see you in trouble because of me again."

I stared at my hands and he pulled me into his lap.

" you don't get me in trouble Vegeta! I always get myself in trouble! Now how about you get that nap?"

He chuckled when I started to nod off in his arms. He let me stay in his lap until I fell asleep. Shifting slightly in his arms I felt him lay me in bed and pulled the covers over me. Before kissing my cheek. Then everything faded into darkness.

AUTHOR NOTE

END OF CHAPTER I LIKE THE LITTLE SCENE WITH GOKU AND VEGETA. SO CUTE


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Hey, don't own the show! Oh and it's a new day for Vegeta! Come on Vegeta it's carnival time!

GOHAN POV

"Mom, Dad! Come on and tell Bulma too! I'm getting Vegeta!"

Mom wanted to take us all to the carnival today because she got paid double at work and she was was ready but Bulma was getting ready still and Dad was eating. They stuck me with the job of getting Vegeta up. He looked so kawaii in his sleep and I didn't want to wake him up! Vegeta can be a cute person every once in a while.

" Come on Vegeta...Time to get up and brush you're teeth we have a big day."

"S-sleepy...no..."

It was ten in the morning! I don't know why he was that sleepy! He did train hard yesterday so I guess that is his excuse. I took off his blankets and cradled him in my arms. He curled up against my side and his foot hung off my arm. I sighed. Time to get him washed and awake. I turned on the water and stripped him of his clothes. He didn't move not once even when I put him under the shower!

"Come on wake up. Please?"

I was running out of ideas. I wrapped him in a towel and found him some clothes. Vegetas head was leaning back and he was snoring. Nope he will wake up on the ride! I brushed his teeth( Don't ask me how he did It!). Everyone was in the air car waiting for us. Holding Vegeta on my hip I ran to the car and strapped myself in. Vegeta was going to have to sleep in someone's lap.

"Hey dad? Could you hold Vegeta, he's still sleep."

"Sure Gohan! He does look exhausted."

I passed him vegeta and vegeta stretched out in his lap before snoring loudly. Bulma and mom were talking the whole way and I wanted to tell them shut up ! Fortunately the carnival was close and we didn't drive too long. Mom made Vegeta get up when she made him walk half asleep. Then she left him with me and dad so Bulma and her could walk around.

"Well dad lets go to that dart balloons!"

"Geez Gohan you're excited. Wow it's surprising."

Vegeta giggled. And my face darkened. They just had to make a joke huh? I pulled out some money and threw the darts. The Man didn't think I could get them but I did and three balloons popped. I won a giraffe. Vegeta wanted to play next and he got them all too.

"Ooohh! I want that monkey! Right there!"

The man gave him the monkey and tipped his head to him. Vegeta spun around with the large monkey almost as big as him and laughed out loud. Dad laughed too and I started as well. We then went to the basketball game to shoot hoops and win prizes. Vegeta went up first and missed. He tried again. And again. And again. And again until he was panting with about the 14th basketball.

"Han why can't I win?!"

He stomped his foot and looked ready to have a tantrum. The man snickered and counted the money I gave him with a sneer. I growled and actually was shocked at this thought that passed my mind. ' How dare this man laugh at my little brother?!' Then I remembered Vegeta isn't my brother. I guess the little guy grew on me with his quirks and silliness.

" Thats because its a cheating game that people use to CHEAT customers of their money!"

Dad looked apologetic at the man before he went to the stand next door for Cotten candy. Vegeta looked mad and he dropped the basketball, and kicked the guy in the shin. The old man bent over hopping on one foot as Vegeta continued to yell at him.

" How dare you steal hans money? You jerk give it back! You TRICKED me you dirty old man! Why I outta-"

"Whoa! Whoa Vegeta calm down!"

The poor boy was frothing at the mouth. Dad came back with Cotten candy and I snatched one out of his hand and shoved it in Vegetas face hoping to distract him gladly it worked. He sniffed the candy and took a huge bit out of it. Pushing him away from the booth dad and I started chuckling over the situation. Vegeta topped eating the candy to rant.

"How could that jerk do that? Take money and not give it back! I hope he doesn't do that to anyone else."

He started eating the cotton candy again. We all went on a roller coaster called ' Rigid Rocket'. Vegeta screamed the whole time and I had to buy him a candy apple because he didn't like it when I laughed at him. Dad went to the bathroom and I had to suffer through the router of a merry go round. Vegeta was giggling and laughing and waving his arms like a nut.

" Geez dad what took you so long? Taking a crap?"

Vegeta almost choked on his spit he was laughing so hard at the word crap. Dad got a rosy blush on his cheeks so I was probably right. My phone started ringing and I saw the caller ID. Mom...Damn.

" Hello? Yes..uh huh...at the Ferris wheel...no..he's here..yeah..ok..alright geez!"

I hung up the phone and brow the news.

" Dad, Vegeta...we have to leave mom said we've been here for three hours and her feet hurt."

Dad didn't look happy but Vegeta pitched a fit. He started screaming and people looked at us. My face heated up in embarrassment as vegeta clang to my leg and begged for another hour.

" HAAAANNNN I don't wanna go!"

Dad saved us more e humiliation because he teleported to the air car just as mom and Bulma hopped in. Vegeta stopped screaming but looked at the carnival sadly. He did want to stay it seemed and I felt bad.

"Hey Vegeta how about tomorrow we can get new games for the Xbox huh?"

He perked up.

"Really Han?! Yes yes yes!"

The ride home he couldn't stop talking about what games he wanted and I had to admit it was nice.

AUTHOR NOTE

END OF CHAPTER DID YOU LIKE CUZ I DID READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8 You have a family Vegeta!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Ok it's a new day for Vegeta! There will be a sad and happy part just read!

GOKU POV

When we left the carnival yesterday I thought it was funny how Vegeta clang to Gohan. He really does like him. So just for them I told Bulma and Chichi to go to the lookout so me and the boys could have a guys day! It would be awesome and I know just what to do! CAMPING! I told Vegeta first and he seemed extra excited and ran to tell Gohan. Gohan was excited but not as excited as Vegeta.

"Lets go! Come on Han daddy! "

I chuckled and ruffled the bouncing boys hair. Vegeta looked confused.

"We have to get supplies and wait until its nice and dark outside or it won't be any fun."

"Ok! I want it to be super fun!"

Gohan and I started packing and I told Vegeta to take a nap to conserve some of his never ending energy. I really just wanted him to calm down for a while but he doesn't need to know that. Vegeta is really kawaii when he's asleep. He curls into a little ball with his tail over his knees and sometimes he talks too. It's adorable!

"Hey Gohan! We're gonna have some mad fun today."

"Uh huh dad. Lets just get packing already."

He didn't seem happy like he was a few minutes ago and I knew something was wrong. Gohan is usually never this quiet unless something is on his mind. While Vegeta is sleep I can finally talk to my real son.

"...Dad do you know why I'm upset? It's because of you and Vegeta. He gets more attention than me even though he's eight and I'm twenty one. Still I like to hang with you too!"

He was really frazzled and started to yell.

" B-but Gohan we spend time together all the time! It's nice hanging out with Vegeta too when he's nice ya know?"

I was nervous when he looked more upset and I couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to take place. Raising my hands in defense I stepped back.

" That's not the point dad! The point is he's not your SON! And you're not his damn FATHER!"

I blinked at his outburst. Then I sighed I guess I have been leaving Gohan out a tiny bit.

"I'm sorry Gohan. I want to spend time with you too. Really I do."

I gave him a hug and he hugged me back. A small sniffle was heard and I thought it was from Gohan but it wasn't. He pulled back because he thought it was me and it dawned on us. Vegeta was awake and heard everything Gohan said. I looked at him and he was sitting up on the couch roughly wiping his eyes.

"...I..Im sorry Gohan..a-and you too m-mr. Goku. It's ok Y-you can hang out with your real son."

Then he just went up stairs. Gohan looked in shock. Vegeta said his name not Han but his NAME. We stood there like blocks of ice and heard a door click as it was closed. Gohan was the first to speak.

"I didn't mean for that to happen! I just wanted to spend time with you, oh man what are we gonna do?! Mom and Bulma are going to want to know how the day went and we will be in so much trouble! I can see it now!"

For once I didn't know how to save the day.

VEGETA POV

I heard what Gohan and said and I couldn't believe it. I was surprised and hurt that I have no dad. And now that I think about it mom probably isn't my mom either. She's just another person who felt sorry about me and lied about being my parent. The fact that lied to me hurt more and so did Gohan. He's not my big brother either.

Finding out we all were going camping was so exciting because I'd get to hang out with my big brother and dad but finding out I was lied too made my day go sour. Never have I felt so happy and have all tht happiness be ripped away from me like band aid off a cut. I flopped onto my bed and pulled the covers up to my chin and sighed. I guess being a parent less kid won't be bad but what about school? What if I go to school one day and its bring your parents day? I'd be embarrassed because I don't have any.

"Its not fair...Why does Gohan have parents but not me?! Its just not fair! I-I want parents too.."

Silent tears came down my cheeks and I pulled the blanket up over my head. A few minutes passed before a knock was heard in my room. I didn't want to get out of my bed and I just ignored it. The knocking got louder and louder until I couldn't take it.

"COME IN ALREADY!"

The door opened and I saw Gohan and . I was confused and angry. Why were they here? To make fun of me because I don't have any parents? My feelings probably shown on my face because they looked unhappy too.

"What do you want? Come here to make fun of me because I have no parents?"

"Wh-what?! Of course not Vegeta! Why would you think that?"

"Why wouldn't I Gohan! You lied to me and to think...t-to think I believed you when you called me little brother...You're both liars!"

I didn't care that I was yelling at two adults and it felt took a step towards me and pulled me into a big hug. I struggled and Gohan wrapped his arms around me too. What was wrong with them?!

"Vegeta...We're sorry we lied to you...but I called you little brother because I love you like one. We have so much fun together, like brothers should. If you don't believe me it's ok but you'll always be my little brother."

I stopped struggling. He called me little brother and he meant it! I wanted to feel that same love again and be apart of a family even if its not my real one. They shifted their arms off of me before sat me on his lap.

"Vegeta...I know you haven't met him yet but I have another son named Goten. He is all grown up now and doesn't need me anymore. When you came I felt like I had another son and that's why I let you call me dad. Bulma loves you too. She has a son who's an adult too but she loves you like another son just like I do. You may not really be my son but I will always treat you and love you like one."

Then I started crying. They really wanted to be a family! With me included and I couldn't help but laugh and sob at the same time. I was too happy to control It and I hugged him and Gohan. They have lied to me but because I was already in their family and it felt great.

"I want to be your son and..and your little brother! Please let me! I-I love you too Daddy and you too Han."

They hugged me for a while before scooting back and allowing me to sit up. Maybe I do have parents even if they're not really related to me. I still have a family and ill do anything to keep it! No one is going to take that away!

"Well Gohan, Vegeta ready to go camping?"

I smiled and ripped off my blankets showing them I was already dressed. Gohan nodded and chuckled before lifting me over his head and on his shoulders. I can call him Han again, and call daddy again. Daddy got the stuff he packed and we all flew to a forest. Daddy quickly built the tent when me and Han started up a fire. It was a little breezy out here and I was getting cold.

" Boys, lets go hunting! There are lots of things we can catch!"

I nodded and we started darting in the shadows. I got a little scared when I couldn't see Daddy but relaxed when Gohan came next to me and held my hand. Then we charged into the night and daddy said he could see a large boar. I've never eaten that before and it's teeth looked really big. I was frightened.

"A-are we gonna g-get hurt, Han?"

My wide eyes looked up at his. He shook his head no. Daddy told us to move up a head and hide behind some trees and we followed his lead. We were a good five feet away from the boar and it was humongous! It looked like a monster pig. Gulping we all moved closer and closer until we were a foot away. The boar was eating something off the ground and looked distracted.

"Alright Vegeta you're going to ki blast it at the back of its head to kill it. Then me and dad will skin the beast and we can have dinner! You ready?"

I wanted to yell ' No! I'm not ready!' But I didn't and instead I charged a small but strong ki blast in my hand. Holding back my fear I threw it hard at the boar...

...and missed its head but got its back. The beast turned around and I screamed. It charged right at me! My heart pumped and Daddy said 'you could do it.' Charging another ki blast I slammed it against the boars head and watched it buck and writhe before falling down to the ground with a thud. Daddy clapped me on the back.

"Great job Vegeta! You made me proud and Gohan! You did great too helping him not be afraid."

We both blushed at the praise and helped being the boar back to our campsite. I though it was disgusting when they skinned the boar and all the fat and skin was tossed in the fire for flavor but it looked disgusting. Then Daddy wrapped it on a large stick and held it over the fire cooking it to a crisp. I felt my mouth water as it smelt so good!

"Daddy when can we eat it! I'm gonna starve!"

I held my stomach dramatically before laughing. Daddy and Han laughed too. It seemed like the night would never end after we finished that boar. The skin and fat did make it more flavorful and it was amazing. Once we finished eating daddy said we should wash all the blood and stuff all off of our body in the lake. We stripped our clothes and jumped in like it was a pool and not a lake filled with unknown creatures. I wasn't worried though because I had my big brother and daddy to protect me.

"Man this water feels gret. Dad, when can Vegeta meet Goten and trunks?"

"Lets see? Umm, I can ask them when we get out of the water by calling. You will love them Vegeta!"

I was excited and washed really quick so daddy could call them fast. He chuckled at my energy and dialed them right away. Han told him to put it on speaker cap I could here them.

A/N cellphone talk

Goten: Hello? Dad! Wow I haven't heard from you. Trunks its dad!

Trunks: Goku? Man we've got lots of catching up to do.

Goku: I know! That's why I called you! And also because there's a little someone who really wants to meet you. He's really nice, I think you'll like him!

Trunks: Uhh Goku me and Goten are always around each other but we arent gay. Don't play matchmaker.

Goten: Trunks! So rude sorry dad..he's being an ass!

Trunks:Really an ass? Why I oughta-

Goku: Boys! He's like eight years old! My god, and he's like your little brother so could you sense my ki and meet me at uhh the little food spot near the art store?

Goten/Trunks: McDonald's?

Goku: Yeah! I forgot...

Goten: Be there in five!

END CALL

I jumped up and down and I couldn't wait to meet Goten and trunks! They sound really nice well maybe Goten but trunks too! Dad packed up our stuff and IT'd it quickly to the house and back.

"Lets go boys! They're waiting!"

I grabbed onto his shoulder and Gohan onto mine and we blinked out of sight. Then we reappeared in front of McDonald's. I saw two boys that looked really powerful and one had people hair! I thought purple was a girly color! Suddenly I felt really nervous and hid behind Han and I wouldn't let go.

" Hi Goten! Hey Trunks! We haven't seen you guys in a long time. "

"Gohan, still with videl Or are you scared?"

"Oh trunks you never changed. Just like your father."

I watched the conversation from behind Gohans leg.

" Speaking of dad where is he?"

Thats when daddy started laughing. Really loud and he held his sides. I looked at him with confused eyes. Did he just go crazy in five seconds? Han looked just as confused. Daddy stopped laughing and grabbed my hand and pulled me from behind Gohan. I was pushed into the light of their gazes and I was nervous.

"Uh..Dad want to tell me and trunks what is going on? Did you and mom have another baby?"

Daddy choked and sputtered before shaking his head.

"Trunks, you wanted to see your father. I can't believe you don't recognize him!"

Trunks stared at me and I stepped back.

"G-Goku...what the hell happened?"

"Well Vegeta kind of got in a pickle and got turned into a baby but then we changed him to an eight year old. And he thinks I'm his dad and Gohans his brother,so I told him you're his other brother!He wanted to meet you! Vegeta this is uhh...Trunks and This is Goten!"

I was still nervous. Shifting back behind Gohans legs I whispered shyly.

"I-I'm Vegeta..."

Goten smiled just like daddy does and he kneeled in front of me. He didn't seem so scary and I let go of Gohans pant leg and let him pull me towards him. Trunks smiled too and he bent down next to Goten. What made him change his mind? Puff...like I had a clue.

"Hi I'm Goten. I'm Gohans brother and this is my best friend Trunks. So I heard your Gohans little brother? That makes you mine too! How about one day we all just us brothers can go see a movie! Would you like that, Vegeta?"

"Yes! I watch lots of movies! I watch monsters inc., Superman,Spiderman, and lots of others! Me and Han always play the Xbox too! You gotta see it."

I started talking to Trunks too. He likes video games as much as I do! It turns out we have a lot in common. We started playing and he threw me in the air before catching me. And he throws pretty high. My night might have started out sad and somber but now it was amazing and I felt loved...

...Because I _DO_ have a family.

AUTHOR NOTE

END OF THE CHAPTER HE FINALLY MEETS TRUNKS AND GOTEN! YAY IT WAS SAD AND ALMOST MADE ME CRY BUT IT GOT HAPPY AAIN I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND REVIEW PLEASE


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own. This will be a super cute in my opinion and funny chapter. hope you like and review! Picks up from last chapter.

GOHAN POV

Trunks and Goten surprisingly came to capsule corp and trunks held Vegeta since he fell asleep. It was adorable seeing trunks hold his father and Vegeta wrapping his tail on trunks wrist. Trunks just blushed but I saw him hold Vegeta a little tighter. We flew casually to capsule corp just enjoying the wind and view. Dad teleported back and forth because he had to pick up the supplies we left at the clearing. Goten laughed and said it was kawaii that Vegeta thinks they're his big brothers.

" Goten be quiet! You'll wake him up, and he looks so peaceful so shut it."

Goten started snickering and I whacked him on the head. He was really loud and it was pretty quiet out here. Besides it was way past vegetas bed time and the poor thing fell asleep on his own two feet. I was going to take him but Trunks volunteered. He can be a very mature adult when the time comes. As for Goten, lets hope his time comes around soon. He's still the same as he was when he was a child.

" Uh oh, Gohan, Dad is starting to move! What do I do?"

Trunks looked nervous and Vegeta started to move in his arms. I motioned a rocking up and down movement. He took the idea and Vegeta immediately fell back to are times when earth is not invaded I love the most, because my family becomes closer than they were the day before. Finally we reached capsule corporation. Bulma and mom were sitting on the couch in the pajamas and they looked up from the TV show as Goten and trunks walked in.

" Goten! Trunks! We haven't seen you in ages! I missed you."

They said it at the same time. Trunks shushed them and pointed to Vegeta. They nodded and Bulma grabbed Vegeta and took off his shoes and boots before laying him on the mattress in the living room. He snuggled into the blanket before scrunching up his face slightly. Something was bothering him.

" T-trunksie.."

Trunks blushed. Goten literally fell on the floor and smushed his face into a couch pillow. Vegeta opened his eyes slightly and rubbed them before yawning. Bulma awed and told trunks to go over there before Vegeta stayed awake. Trunks sighed and toed off his boots before sitting on the mattress too. Vegeta crawled into his lap before snuggling in his lap. Mom tossed a blanket over them and said goodnight before she headed up the stairs. I yawned and laid on the couch while Goten took the chair.

Trunks eventually laid down and Vegeta cuddled up to him in his sleep. It was cute his they both snored almost at the same town and my eyes started closing on their own behalf. The night was getting old and I was getting tired. With a silent goodnight I fell asleep on the couch.

MORNING TIME

I woke up and saw everyone awake and waiting for me. Vegeta was playing Xbox with Goten and was winning. Goten whined and said it was unfair like he used to when he played with trunks. He will always be a child at heart no doubt about that. Bulma was sipping coffee and reading the newspaper in her favorite couch. Mom was trying to get some type of sticky food of dads cheeks. What happened now.

" Mother why are you pulling on dads cheeks? And what the hell is on them?"

Mom stopped her tugging on dads red cheeks to answer my question. She was huffing and puffing.

" Your father thought the Elmer's glue was mayonnaise and put it on his sandwich. Trunks thought it would be funny to switch and put the mayo in the Elmer's glue and the Elmer's glue in the mayo bottle."

No wonder trunks was no where to be found. He left the scene of the crime and boy was it a scene. Dad was yelling and shaking his head from mothers hands. It looked like it hurt by the way. I went back into the living room and watched the boys play the Xbox. Hmmm moral combat( Thats my favorite game!) Vegeta was sub zero and Goten was scorpion. He was getting trashed by Vegeta.

" Ha! I win Goten! I win I win I win! Lets play again this time I wanna verse trunksie!"

Goten even though he lost cracked up at the nickname Vegeta gave trunks. A ki blast out of no where hit Goten in the back of the head and he flew off the couch. Trunks was hiding in the corner with a huge blush on his face. Vegeta saw him.

" Trunksie! Come on play with me. You can be whatever character you want to!"

Trunks grumbled but couldn't resist the lure of mortal combat. I went upstairs and freshened Up. I came back down after taking a nice hot shower and Trunks was also getting owned by Vegeta. Vegeta kept the same person but Trunks was Baraka.

" Take this! I'm going to kill you now! Get him sub zero! "

Vegeta floated into the air and just as he was about to win Goten snuck up behind him and scared the hell out of him. Vegeta yelped and the remote flew from his hands and trunks dealt the final blow.

" Goten! That's not fair you helped trunks Win! I'm telling on you."

Goten and Trunks were embarrassed that they had to cheat to beat an eight year old. Vegeta tossed the remote on the couch and went up to Bulma. She started busting out laughing. Her empty coffee mug fell to the floor and so did the newspaper.

" ...Trunks! You you had to cheat to beat Vegeta! Oh my gosh! Haha! That is so hilarious."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and told the story to mom. Mom cracked up too while pulling dads face off. Dad tried to laugh but that is pretty much impossible when your face is stuck to itself with your wife's hands on them. I started to Laugh Too.

This is my family. My crazy family where everyone belongs and has their own spot in everyone's heart.

AUTHOR NOTE

End of chapter! Did you like it! I thought it was funny. Now about the Goku situation. When chichi tried to unstick gokus cheeks her hand got stuck and she was trying to pull it off. Review please!


End file.
